


Futility

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None can stand against Hawke; but whom does she stand for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futility

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [Futility](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/seven-of-swords-futillity.html), the Seven of Swords. Again, the picture to me tells a different story than the explanation.

The strange thing isn't being Champion, isn't having the whole city know her name. Hawke will take that as her due.

The strange thing is the ideas people have about her. She didn't duel the Arishok on Kirkwall's account – though she would happily have slaughtered the Qunari for it – but on Isabela's. She didn't avenge the Vaels because it was _right_. She did it for the money.

Hawke's ideals aren't noble ideals. She doesn't stand for them. She fights for her own profit, the welfare of her family, the people the world would forget. On their account, she is Champion.


End file.
